


A Jedi's Duty

by Shywriter33



Series: The Blue Jedi [1]
Category: Bolt (2008), Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby Ezra Bridger, Ezra Bridger Gets a Hug, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shywriter33/pseuds/Shywriter33
Summary: Anakin, Padme, and their kids come across Lucky and Ezra on a vacation through Lothal. Now adopting the child and his wolf pup, the family must be ready as adventure is around the corner!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Ezra Bridger & Anakin Skywalker, Ezra Bridger & Leia Organa, Ezra Bridger & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Blue Jedi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't own Star Wars  
> Side note: Yes I brought this from my fanfic.net account, but that's because with so many ads filling the screen whenever one reads any fanfic I bring it here to relive them of such.

_ **Ch. 1** _

_'Italic text' = Thoughts_

_Italic text = Emphasis_

**Read & Review**

**Note: This an AU where Leia and Luke are born early in the Clone Wars(like season 2 early. Just roll with it (:' ).**

_**Luke & Leia - Age 11** _

_**Ezra - 6 months** _

_**Lucky the Lothal Wolf = Looks like Disney Bolt (bit bigger then his puppy form but not yet at his adult size) basically** _

* * *

"Finally some fun!"

Leia rolled her eyes at her twin as he shouts loudly, before trying to speed off into the market place.

"Not so fast young man, we're here to shop not play." The blond haired eleven year old grumbled silently as he reluctantly trudges on beside their mother.

Leia on the other hand, walked by her father's side, looking around at all the market places, "Dad? Is it true we'll meet Aunt Ahsoka here?"

Anakin sighed softly, his eyes gleaming of a mix of hope and sadness as he rubbed his daughter's braided brown hair, "Don't know Princess, there's only been rumors so we can't know till we look around."

Leia sighs this time, as they've already been in Lothal for a week since it's summer and their training is done(basically summer vacation) and have not seen a sight of her.

The pre-teen was always at awe of her father's stories, of her amazing aunt she hadn't yet meet, but long to be like, so much she tried to call her dad 'Skyguy'.

Bad timing of that at the time, as it was a couple months since she left the temple, and her father just bawled into tears afterwards, so she never spoke of such again.

Still as the young pre-teen walked along the dirt pathways of the place, she suddenly got a sudden urge to turn to her left, an alleyway in her line of sight.

"Leia?"

She didn't hear her father, but more just walked into the dark, bleak area before coming across a dirty, old cardboard box.

"Hey what's up sis?" Luke came to her side, looking down at the box confused, "Uh what's with the box?"

That's when they both hear a bark.

Looking at one another, in what they assume was a twin telepathy thing, decided to open the box.

"Hey Leia, Luke, what's going?...Gah!"

Suddenly a white blur jumped out of the box, pouncing to Anakin whom came over with Padme when they realized their kids weren't following alongside them.

"That mutt bit me!"

Luke looked in shock, as the white blur turned out no more to be..."A puppy?"

Leia shook her head and examined the canine as Anakin tried to pull it off, but relentlessly couldn't, "It seems like a wolf pup, perhaps from Terran?"

Padme shook her head, "I don't think so sweetie, look at the markings on this wolf's sides."

There among the white fur, on both sides on it's chest were blue-ish black swirl markings, almost like a galaxy if one looked from afar.

"Yeah that's interesting and all, but do you all not see THE MUTT IS BITING ME?!"

"Anie, I don't think..." Padme would of gone on more, but a sudden cry stopped her.

Leia and Luke turned back to the box, the later looking inside more, only to find a baby.

"A baby...a boy...wow."

Luke looked at the small human baby, as the baby's blue hair sparked interest in the boy.

Leia saw the unnatural paleness of the baby's skin, the frail bones(she swore if the baby wasn't clothed in a blanket, she'd see his ribs), and quickly ushered her mother over to pick him up.

As soon as Padme held the tiny baby in her arms, whom was wrapped in a light blue, washed out blanket one might of thrown out, did the wolf pup let go of the jedi, and rushed over to them.

"Padme look out!" Anakin shouts as he quickly ignites his lightsaber and runs over, only to stop to see the pup just sitting in front of Padme, looking at the baby.

"Uh dad?...Does this mean we're older siblings now?"


	2. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Note: The POV in this chapter changes a lot just fyi
> 
> Hey everyone! Hope your enjoying the fic so far! May the force be with you!
> 
> Italic text = Thoughts / Flashbacks / Emphasis
> 
> WARNING: This chapter mentions abandonment and starvation
> 
> PS: This fic is obviously an AU, just reminding cause things are going to get more out of time place compared to canon...but just roll with it? :p
> 
> Fun fact: Younglings are put into ten clan groups of sorts, one is called Bear Clan(ages 4-8). Interesting huh? Also Illum is the planet where the Gathering happens(where younglings get their kyber crystals).

**Anakin's POV**

The wolf/dog pup(possibly Terran?) won't leave the young baby for a second.

As I looked closer at the two, the pup now laying near the baby's med-bay bed looking at me(with those glaring brown eyes...and possibly shining a red glow every now and then?).

I've been through many battles, fought all sort of creatures, yet this pup seems to creep me out more by the second, though I can't really blame him.

Yes, the pup turned out to be a boy, but what kind of pup, whether a wolf or some sort of dog breed, the doctors aren't too sure as nothing linked to any databases of him.

It happened though when the doctors and I tried to both separate the dog/wolf from the kid(much more so when the doctors put in the feeding tubes...which in retrospect we've should of know the wolf/dog would go insane on us for) and to get him a bath as the pup was stinking up the place.

I could still see both the wolf/dog's ribs from across the room, matching the kid who's now asleep with feeding tubes.

I've seen a lot as a jedi, yet my conscious just can't unseen such disgust and terror done to both of them.

Were they abandoned? How did they meet? And just how is this wolf/dog so protective of him yet attack anyone else like a wild creature?

Padme was with the twins, while I had contacted Obi-wan to help find any sort of info on the new guest of the temple.

"What are you? Are you a Terran wolf or dog?"

The pup just tilted his head in confusion, his eyes softening a bit from such emotion. Though goes back to the glare in a matter of seconds.

I sighed, "Well...so much for that."

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I wasn't known as the sharpest saber in the shed, but I knew something was wrong as I took a closer look at the baby.

I hadn't noticed at first, I mean how could I? My mind was still reeling that a baby and some sort of wolf pup were sleeping in a old cardboard box.

The ride back to the temple was such a blur to me, I think I slept just as long as the kid did, but then again I was still sort of groggy throughout.

Automatically, my dad rushes the baby to med-bay, leaving mom to bring Leia and I to the cafeteria for lunch, since that was what we were going to do after our market run.

"Is our baby brother going to be okay Mom?" Leia places her fork down into her mac and cheese dish.

I rolled my eyes as I continued to dig into my dinner.

She already expected the baby to be in our family, and don't get me wrong, another guy around would be nice and all.

Though for the highest IQ of our youngling class, she clearly forgot some important things.

1\. Who are his parents?

We don't know as of yet, as Uncle Obi was on the case, alongside just what the wolf/dog breed was let alone where it came from as it could be lost.

2\. What's his name?

Again, Uncle Obi might get some answers on this one, but still it be nice to have now, better then calling him 'the baby'.

"I don't know sweetie, your father is with the doctors and we'll have to wait till he answers."

Leia just nods and goes back to her food, as if it were just a known thing.

"Okay, so what do we do now? And are we really going to let the wolf/pup, whatever it is, be around dad after it bit him?"

I chuckled softly as dad's cheeks turned red, "Maybe we should, who knows? Maybe he can help R2 and Uncle Obi on missions with him."

Mom rolls her eyes, but I could secretly see her trying to hold her laughter as dad sighed.

* * *

"Well I can say we have a mix of good and bad news with both the boy and his pup."

Obi-wan looked at Anakin with solemn eyes, giving him his a PADD of notes on the matter, "What we know is both definitely were born on Lothal. The pup is actually a Lothal wolf pup according to Jocasta."

The jedi knight shook his head, "So what?"

"Anakin, Lothal wolfs haven't been seen in decades. The only recording is of one of the first ever jedi, and even then the jedi only gained a glimpse of a adult wolf, alongside a pup."

"There seems to be more to that huh?"

Obi-wan nods, "Lothal wolfs were one of the first celestial beings of the force it seems, with incredible powers and a bond through the force one can only dream of having," he looked at the view from his council seat and sighed, "yet still is much unknown of the species, since it wasn't seen since that first sighting, most on Lothal I've talked to claim them as myths and legends, guardians of the planet in some cases."

"So this wolf pup is some sort of super powered creature?"

Obi-wan slightly chuckles before rubbing his beard, "Well to put it in plain terms, yes, however, Master Yoda seems to contridict that the boy and the pup have a similiar force bond as a master and padwan would develop."

Anakin nods as he sensed something more, "And?"

Obi-wan looked at his former padwan, "Anakin, the bond they have is what we, what you and Ahsoka, and more have developed after years, yet they have it at such a small amount of time."

Anakin was silent for a moment, his thoughts jumbled on Ahsoka, alongside the kid and the wolf pup, "So what about the kid's family members? Any idea how the two were living in a box in an alleyway?"

Obi-wan's expression turned sour as he looked away from Anakin, "From what I could get from locals...it seems the boy was abandoned, and the wolf pup suddenly appeared in the box he was put in and has protected the boy since, which turned out to be four months ago."

Anakin flinched, remembering the state the boy, and now the wolf pup's actions which now made sense, "Didn't anyone try to adopt or take him in?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "People tried, but the wolf pup just keep attacking them if they so much as glanced at the kid. Eventually people stopped trying, and then you and your family came upon him."

Anakin nods, "I know the twins would like to have a younger sibling, since Padme can't bare any more children." The stress and pain of the the twin's pregnancy, alongside the mysterious reason she nearly died in the progress, stopped both from doing so again, and going for adoption if they truly desire another.

"Then it seems they've got one now." Anakin rolled his eyes before looking back at the child, his thoughts now wondering if such was possible.

* * *

"Can't believe we can't go to the Gathering yet! Another three years Uncle Windu said!"

Leia rolls her eyes as her brother rants, while their mother had gone to check on their father and the baby, "Please, we're obliviously too young."

Luke glared back at her, "Aunt Ahsoka wasn't! She became the youngest padwan ever! Who says we can't do the same?"

Leia shakes her head and sighs, "How about every jedi you ever ask?"

She knew her brother really wasn't that anxious to go to Illum just yet. They already moved forward in their training only but three years ago with their Bear Clan. Though this was more to take his anger and frustration on something else to distract from the baby's condition.

* * *

The med driod finished the evaluation of the child and the pup an hour later, handing said files to Anakin who was suprised at the least.

"Um, I'm not the boy's father, and no one has adopted or claimed him yet."

The driod looks emotionless back at him, "Yet you were the one who stayed throughout sir."

With that the driod leaves the room, with Anakin now looking at the closest thing they had to who this kid truly was.

**_Patient's name: Ezra_ **

_**Last name: Unknown** _

_**Age: To be analyzed with blood samples**_

_**Hair color: Blue** _

_**Eye color: Blue** _

_**Skin variation: Pale (more so then normal)** _

_**Injuries/Illnesses: Malnutrition, weak bone muscle, various bruises among the arms/legs/chest area (minor on the head)** _

"Well all seems accurate," Anakin says before slowly heading to the child on the med table, his tiny arms reaching out to grab his tiny blue socks (which Padme bought and put on him before the exam), "though I'd say your eye color is hyperdrive space blue, because boy do your eyes spark."

Ezra just giggles at him before going back to his socks, with Lucky surprisingly just laying near the med bed as usual, not even growling at the jedi.

Anakin could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this fic so far!  
> Comment below what you think!  
> Thanks for reading! Until next time, stay safe!


	3. Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Lucky are introduced to a selected few, but it soon grows to more...also stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic text = Thoughts / Flashbacks / Emphasis  
> Bold text = Location / POV

**Anakin's POV**

Apparently said question of adopted was answered as soon as Padme began printing out adoption papers when I brought the two adoptees back to our apartment near the temple.

"Ezra Skywalker, has a nice ring to it."

I looked down at Ezra whom luckily could come back to the apartment without the feeding tubes on him. Didn't want to scare the twins at such a sight, I knew I was the moment I did.

"So what's the plan?"

Padme got up from the long, purple couch and walked over to take Ezra from my arms, Lucky moving to her side the instant she picked Erzra up, "Well, I'm sure we got a ton of aunts and uncles that want to meet him. Also I labeled Obi-wan as the godfather, so you can tell him that. Maybe he should first though meet Rex? R2 maybe?"

I sigh and shake my head, imagining the chaos of basically the youngest in the entire Order as of yet. Babies weren't too common around the temple, despite marriages and such being approved for jedi and clone alike, mainly due to being overcrowded enough.

"I guess, perhaps we bring him to the temple as we pick up the twins at their summer camp?"

Luke and Leia have, for the summer, decided to join the first of many summer clubs the order has made for the first time, similar to such on Terran.

"Good idea, I'm sure with those two bragging of Ezra and Lucky, we'll need to bring them just so they can prove it."

Can't wait.

* * *

Yoda glanced at the Skywalker family as they came to the temple entrance.

It had been three weeks since the pair had adopted Ezra, and now that the adoption was completed, decided to come introduce to the many aunts and uncles eager to meet.

Yoda himself had already been introduced to Ezra and Lucky.

* * *

_It was late at night one day, with the twins asleep in their rooms when he arrived._

_Ezra, while at the time was slowly improving, still needed the feeding tubes at night, which in Yoda's defense hadn't known till he came to the pair's apartment._

_" Small one, he is, smaller then your twins he is." Yoda spoke softly as he stared at the blue haired baby in the Luke's old crib._

_"Yeah, apparently Lucky seemed to get food as much as he could for the kid, but there was only so much."_

_Yoda's heart ached for the young one, only six months, yet looked more of a Terran newborn in size._

_"Adopt him you will?" Yoda turns to Anakin whom nods, looking at Padme before back at the master._

_"We will, it seems the process takes at least a month, and we were hoping you'd be the honor of being Ezra's grandfather."_

_Yoda himself wasn't easily speechless, yet here he was while he turned back to the boy._

_Luke and Leia's grandfather was Master Plo Koon, seeing the two first bonded with the old master before any other jedi when they were babies._

_"Honored I am, will take the name I will."_

* * *

Word of Anakin and Padme's new baby, and their apparently Lothal wolf pup(many still speculating if the later was true) arrived at the temple, even the strictest of jedi stopped classes to bring the younglings to see such a being.

"Everyone give some room, come on!"

Anakin chuckled slightly as Rex and his men made room for the pair and the pup to walk on through. He could see from the back of him as they entered of the way Rex was eyeing the child as anyone else with adoration, not that he'd admit it.

Luke and Leia meet them as quickly as they arrived, with tons of their fellow summer campers(some from across different galaxies) at their side.

"Everyone! This is our baby brother Ezra, and his best friend Lucky!"

Leia rolled her eyes at her hyper active twin, but smiled all the same as she looked down at her little brother.

Ezra seemed to enjoy the attention though, babbling away as his tiny hands reached out and grabbed a hair or two of some younglings.

"Okay kids easy now, kid's gonna pull out all your hair if you don't give him space."

Padme is now the one to roll her eyes, as the younglings back away, but still cooing at the baby all the same.

"It seems the package has finally arrived."

Anakin looked and saw his old master walk over to the group, "Very funny master. Ezra, meet your uncle Obi-wan."

Obi-wan chuckles as he holds the baby, whom at an instant grabs hold of his beard, "Well he's defintly got a firm grip."

Luke laughs and hugs his favorite uncle, "Come on Uncle Obi! Let's show Ezra the temple! Lucky you can too come on!"

With that, Anakin and Padme just looked at each other and laughed, knowing they were going to be staying for lunch it now seemed.

* * *

"Okay now here's the library. Bit boring unless your a book worm like Le-ow!"

Luke rubbed the back of his head where his sister smacked him with her hand, "Don't worry Ez, I'll make sure your not hating books like your big brother."

Luke puffs his cheeks, "At least I'm not obsessed with romance novels!"

Obi-wan only raised an eyebrow as he jiggled Ezra, whom was giggling with glee on his knee on one of the library chairs, "Do I even want to ask?" 

Lucky in the meanwhile, was sniffing the area, either protection or what else no one knew, they figured it was a pup thing.

"Okay next up is the training area, you'll love it!"

Obi-wan just sighed as he put Ezra back on his shoulder, shaking his head as he followed the twins at a brisk pace, Lucky following behind him, "Your going to be in for a long, crazy time with those two."

* * *

Rex decided to hit the training shooting area after dealing with the crowd at the entrance of the temple.

Since the war was nearly seeming to end, Rex and his brothers decided in their spare time to be training teachers.

Now letting younglings and padawans alongside younger clones, so everyone can handle a blaster, not just a lightsaber.

* * *

Class were done for the day, so Rex had the whole area to himself...that is until he heard a familiar shout.

"Uncle Rex!"

"Oof!"

Rex was used to this greeting, as Luke seemed to always have tackled hug as a hello since he was a baby. Luckily, Leia grew out of such and just hugged the clone as he pat Luke's head.

"What you two want? Not trying to beat my high score are you?"

The training shooting range now had a game like system for every bullseye you hit, and so far no one, not even Cody, could beat Rex's score.

"Not this time! We thought to show Ezra and Lucky the awesome blaster range and lightsaber arena."

Rex rolled his eyes, "Don't suppose it's to show off?"

Luke blushed, while Leia just shrugged, "A little...but Scooter still kicks butt."

Leia spoke of one of the many new force sensitive clone troopers, in particular, a young boy clone named Scooter.

How he got his name, Rex can only imagen, but apparently the boy wanted to wait till he got his armor before explaining.

All he knew, was that Luke and Leia were behind the name in question.

"Not that I don't beat him in lightsaber training!" Luke proudly declares, best of his class, Leia a close second.

"Yet I still kick your butt at blaster training." Leia says smugly, whom was second to Scooter at the range, even beating some other clones as well.

Ezra meanwhile just babbled, reaching out to Rex's helmet, which laid on his side in his right hand.

"Seems like Ezra is interested of getting his own armor." Obi-wan finally speaks.

Rex chuckled as he put his helmet with both hands in front of Ezra, enough for him to place one of his tiny hands on the helm, "He'll be a trooper yet."

Leia laughs, "Good luck with that, mom's gonna freak when he gets his first blaster and saber one day."

* * *

"Man this is great!" Luke exclaims as he digs into his mac and cheese dish.

Leia rolls her eyes as she calmly eats her own, "Don't overstuff yourself like last time, mom had a fit."

Luke sheepishly rubs the back of his head, remembering the killer stomachache that he complained practically the whole night then, making a grumpy senator the next day go after him.

Ezra was more of less just dipping his hands into his mac and cheese, getting the cheese all over his face, and some on the floor which Lucky happily ate.

Though it wasn't till the twins were off to get desert in the cafeteria buffet area, did things turn a one eighty.

"Attention! This is not a drill! Everyone stay in the location you are in, there's been an attack!"

The cafeteria quickly became silent...aside from Ezra and Lucky eating, at least until the lights went out before turning back on again.

Ezra stopped eating(playing) his food the moment the lights turned dark, and even when they turned back on, quickly moved from the table seat to Lucky and crawling under the table with soft tears.

The twins quickly went under the table to Ezra and Lucky, ignoring said other whom was softly growling at the lights on the ceiling.

"What's going on? A Separatist attack?" Luke whispers to Leia, whom only shakes her head.

"I don't know, I'll check the holonet if there's any information."

Leia usually had her PADD on hand with her anywhere she went, mainly on either school work, research, or writing her secret romance novel(which she hadn't shown to anyone yet).

Luke meanwhile tried to calm Ezra down, knowing the kid had fears of the dark. He assumed from however long he was in that cardboard box alone with Lucky in the alleyway.

Hugging his baby brother, he saw Lucky stopped growling, and moved in between the two boys with a bop of his nose.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Jealous are we?"

Lucky just stared at Luke, though the youngling could sense some amusement in those dark brown eyes.

"Ahaha!" Luke, Ezra, and Lucky jumped at Leia's shout.

Leia quickly shoved the PADD in front of all three, with a bolded title of the front page.

Luke went pale.

_ **Chancellor Palpatine shot!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed so far! Thanks for reading!  
> Comment below what you think should happen, as for the most part is fluff moments with baby Ezra and Lucky the Lothal wolf pup(but not yet ;P)


	4. Ch.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic text = Thoughts / Flashbacks / Emphasis  
> Bold text = Location / POV

Bed time happened to be sooner then usual that night.

Leia loved watching the city view from the large window of her and Luke's room, being the closest to it, before going to bed.

But due to being on lockdown, the window was blocked by a giant steel shield, leaving Leia more in the dark of the situation then she already was...and she hated it.

She loved to learn, and she got very upset if she couldn't figure out a solution or answer to whatever problem she faced. If it weren't for her protective parents, she knew she'd have been able to take the intuition test to become a padawan sooner. Then again, as much as she won't admit it, she was fine with it, as she won't want to move forward without her twin by her side.

Luke went out like a light after dinner. Despite the panic look on his face when reading the PADD article, he seemed to calm down quickly, probably thanks to Ezra, whom alongside Lucky have gotten more attached to them all in the weeks since the adoption.

Ezra was still so tiny, not nearly the height nor weight he should be normally by now, but better then when he had to still use feeding tubes at night.

She witnessed it once after she had a nightmare....one she now wished she spoke of, but she was too shocked of the state and look of her little brother in tubes to speak out.

* * *

Next couple of weeks were of investigation, but more torture for the twins and other younglings, as they were stuck at the temple until said investigation was done.

Anakin kind of wished it didn't turn out as it did in some sense.

The investigation lead to Kamino, then to the mind control chips (Rex nearly having a panic attack before rushing off to find Fives), and finally to finding all the shady business their so called chancellor had done in his lifetime.

Only good thing turned out was interrogating the Kamino people, whom 'willingly' gave the formula of the aging process of the clones. Leading to Rex and his many brothers to finally age like normal human beings.

* * *

After said weeks went by, most things turned back to normal, but not all.

Ezra grew and thrived, and while not at the normal weight and height for one his age, he at least was off the feeding tubes.

Didn't take long for everyone to be smitten by the baby and his pup, not even batting an eye if Luke sneaks the pair in during summer camp lessons for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short....kinda trying to get back into updating...but my ideas aren't really adding to long chapters at the moment. Heck, I'm just glad I got something on here!  
> Still love the comments you guys post, helps a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below what you think!  
> Want something to happen? Comment below!


End file.
